Valentine's Impression
by vanilla869
Summary: Ash is a guy who is popular with girls and someone who is oblivious to a girl's feelings, however when this girl named Serena give him chocolates during Valentine's Day. Things begin to change as their past circulates on them as if they had really met somewhere. Also will Ash finally realize his feelings to her or will he deny it for the rest of his life. Rated T - use of idiot


A_ week before Valentine's Day_

One of her friend ask Serena" Serena, have you decided who do you want to give your chocolates?"

Serena answers in a very low tone" No, not yet".

One of her friends told her" Gril, you should try to think about it".

Another of her friends added" Or else that guy will be taken away from you".

Serena told her friends" But I haven't decided which guy I will give my chocolates. That is one thing I have to confirm first".

One of her friends proudly told her" I think me, I plan to give my chocolates to Shigeru since he looks cool to me".

Another of her friends told her" Me, I think I will give it to Shinji, since he looks like someone you can rely on".

Serena told them" Wow, so you really have decided who to to give your chocolates. I wish you the best of luck both of you".

Both girls answered back" Thanks, Serena".

She told herself" I think I should think on who to really give my chocolates. Soon I'll get to find out about him".

_3 days before Valentine's Day_

Serena was actually proceeding to the school cafeteria during lunchtime.

However things seem to be bad when three guys approached her.

Serena asked them" Uh, what do you want form me?"

Guy#1 told her" Miss, would you be willing to go with us?"

Guy#2 told her" Don't worry, we won't harm or hurt you".

Guy#3 added" As long you will agree to our offer, we definitely will keep you safe".

Serena told them" Uh, actually I want to go with you but I already have plans for today".

Guy#1 told her" Well you can just cancel that plan, I'm sure it's some piece of junk".

Serena shouted" What do you mean piece of junk, my plans are always ideal and don't try to insult them".

Guy#3 whispers to Guy#2" Hey, what should we do with this girl?"

Guy#2 whispers to Guy#3" I think it will be a good idea to rape or molest her".

Serena told them" Uh, I think I need to excuse myself, I still need to eat for lunch".

Guy#1 ask her" Girl, just come with us. We'll treat you to a very nice lunch that I'm sure you will like it".

Guy#2 told her" Like what he just said as long you are willing to come with us".

Serena added" And I think it is also best if I don't talk to you, you three do not seem like a good person to me".

Guy#1 ask her" What do you mean by that? Do not try to hear your friends saying that we are a bunch of craps or retards".

Guy#2 told her" Actually, we really want to talk to you".

Guy#3 told her with a dark smile" Yes, a rape should be good for you".

After hearing the guys will be raping her, Serena yelled" No, please don't".

Suddenly a guy interrupts the scene.

He told the three guys" Hey, let that girl go".

He seriously told her" If you want to pick that girl out, then you must try to pass me first".

Guy#1 clenches his fist" You mdfckr".

Guy#2 gritted his teeth" Why you?"

Guy#3 whispers to Guy#2" Hey, I think it's not a bad idea and when we passed him ,we kill two birds with one stone".

Guy#2 whispers back to Guy#3" You're right".

Three guys then armed themselves ready to pick a fight against this mysterious guy.

Guy#1 charges on the mysterious guy" Here I go, let's see what you're made of".

But the mysterious guy instead counters Guy#1's move and knocks him out using his fist.

Guy#2 then charges next" I'm next, don't cry if you are beaten by one of us".

And the mysterious guy counters Guy#2's move and knocks him out by headbutting him.

Guy#3 charges last" Try to pass me, I won't go easy on you".

The mysterious guy counters Guy#3's move and knocks him out by kicking him on his knee and punching him on the stomach.

The three guys were surprised on how the mysterious guy was able to counter all these moves.

Guy#1 asked him" How were you able to know where our weakness i".

The mysterious guy told them" Secret".

He then pulls out a knife.

He asked with a dark grin" Now, who wants to know the answer?"

All the guys cower in fear and Guy#1 announces" Everyone, retreat".

In the end they all run away from him while the mysterious guy told them" And don't you ever try to show up again, the next time you do I'm going to beat you to a pulp".

Serena awes in surprise" Wow, this guy is so cool. I never expect to meet someone like him".

He then rushes to the girl in trouble and asked her" Are you fine, miss?"

She replied in a happy tone" Uh yes, I'm fine. Thank you".

He retorts with a smile" I see, good thing you're fine. Then".

But as he was about to vamoose, she quickly grab his hand and asked him" Wait, may I know your name?"

The guy then release her hand and finally introduced himself" Uh sorry if I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ash".

Serena gasped and murmurs herself in a soft voice" Hey this guy I think I know him".

Ash asked the girl back" Oh since I tell you my name, may I know yours too?"

She happily introduced herself" Sure why not so that we get to be acquaint with each other. I'm Serena by the way, nie to meet you Ash".

He told her" Same to you, it's a pleasure to meet you Serena".

And that is actually the first day when Serena truly meets Ash again in her life.

_A day before Valentine's Day_

It was actually lunch dismissal at this time and Serena was actually with her friends in the classroom discussing various things.

Suddenly one of her friends tries to ask her a off-topic question" Hey Serena, have you already decided who to give your chocolates on Valentine's Day?"

One of her friends added" Girl,it's already tomorrow. I'm sure you have that special someone in mind if I'm not mistaken".

Serena nodded in agreement silently without even a single word from her mouth.

Her friends eagerly asked her" Then who is this special someone you are giving your chocolates".

She winks at them with her tongue out" It's a secret".

_Now afternoon dismissal at that day_

Serena was now on her way home but then she accidentally stumble on Ash somehow since she was hurrying herself for some reasons.

She apologizes before running away" I'm sorry".

But then Serena was stopped when Ash grab her hand and ask her" Hey Serena can we talk?"

_Somewhere in the school_

She asked him while raising her voice a bit" Then what's this about? I'm actually in a hurry".

Ash seriously asked her" Uh Serena just a little favor, could you meet me down the cherry blossom tree by tomorrow night. I have something to tell you".

Serena just silently nodded and told him" Then I'll see you tomorrow".

And with that Serena and Ash return to their classroom and get their schoolbags before totally parting ways.

_At night in Serena's house_

Serena was actually exhausted herself walking home form school.

She quickly put away her schoolbag in the room before proceeding to the kitchen.

When Serena is in the kitchen, she suddenly has a flashback where she really saw the guy she just met.

**Serena's POV:**

**Ash, I think I had really met him somewhere. But where did I really met him, I just can't remember since it was a few years ago. But come tomorrow I should try to hear what he wants to say.**

After little thoughts on her mind, Serena returns to finish making her chocolates.

Actually she has unique recipe on making chocolates, since this was the first time she will making something like this.

Serena happily stated" Ash, I hope you will like it - tomorrow I shall give it to you my rainbow chocolate gift".

She is now putting the final icing on the chocolates, few minutes later she told herself" OK, it's done - I'm ready by tomorrow".

_The next day - Valentine's day has come_

It was also on this day, their school Montpellier Academy was actually various programs for Valentine's day.

One of her friends asked her" So Serena, are you ready to meet yhe person who will you give your chocolates".

Serena happily stated" He said that he will meet me tonight, that's what I'm very interested about".

Another of her friends smirked" Oh Serena you sound to look like a romanticist, there must be a purpose why this guy wants to meet you at night. Perhaps he is asking you for a date".

Serena raised her voice" Mille, stop assuming things like that. I'm not even sure about what he wants to tell me".

Suddenly the speaker informs" Then everyone from Montpellier Academy, I wish you all success for this Valentine's Day special for today".

And with that their exciting Valentine's Day begin.

_Now 9 in the morning_

Serena's friends were actually somewhere in the school as she tries to separate herself from them.

Meanwhile as Serena was walking in the school corridors holding the rainbow chocolates hoping to see Ash, she saw various things that happened through this day.

Some class were holding a couple program while wearing maid outfits, some have the question and answer with a boy and a girl. And then this actually caught her eye.

When one of the students was giving a chocolate to a boy.

She stated while handing the chocolate to him" Mark, chocolate for you - I hope you will accept".

The boy happily accepted the chocolate" Thank you, Bonnie - I really appreciate it".

The girl raised her voice while fidgeting" I actually like you for some reasons, you know something something".

Mark giggled" Ah I see, thanks Bonnie".

Serena was actually awe in surprise while murmuring herself" Wow, that was an unexpected outcome ".

She happily stated" Maybe I can tell Ash those like something that the girl just did".

_And then time skip - now afternoon dismissal._

However since this day was a Valentine's Day, there was actually a couple dance happening on that night.

Although Serena's friends eagerly join the dance, she tries to separate herself from them as if she is not interested with the couple dance.

Serena mutters" Well I hope they are having fun, I might as well go to meet Ash".

And with that she makes her way to the cherry blossoms tree.

_Now night time_

The couple dance for their school has now officially begun and Serena was also just arrived at the cherry blossoms tree since it was a big walking distance to that place.

What also surprised her was Ash was actually already waiting on that tree since school dismissal which is quite rare.

**Serena's POV:**

**Did he really has a purpose to meet me, I never thought he will be this early.**

But even with that she happily makes her way to Ash.

Ash speaks up with a glance to her" Oh, Serena you're here".

Serena shouted" Ash".

Then she suddenly hands a chocolate to him.

She raised her voice" Happy Valentine's Day, Ash. I hope you will accept it even if it's not that good".

Even so the boy happily accepted her chocolate as he told her with a cheeky grin" Thank you, Serena".

He continued stating" You know I received various chocolates from girls but I think".

Then Ash opens the chocolate given by Serena.

He stated with a smile" Yours was the best".

Serena mutters" Ash, thank you".

Ash then munches on the chocolate and exclaimed" It's really good, thanks Serena".

She told him with a happy smile" You're welcome".

Serena tries to ask him as she changed to a serious mode" By the way, Ash why did you tell me to come here?"

Ash clarifies seriously" Oh about that, I was going to tell you something you must hear".

She curiously asked him" What is it? Something really important?"

He then begins to speak up" Serena, I think we have met somewhere but I'm not really sure about the location".

Serena was awed in surprise when Ash also think the same way as her.

She seriously muttered" Ash, is that what you want to say?"

Ash nodded while she suddenly yelled at him" Idiot, I'm been always wanting to meet you".

Ash mutters" Serena".

Serena explained" You know everyday in my life, I had been thinking of when to meet you. But now since I got to meet you, I think I should tell you what you must hear".

But before she got to tell the words she wants to say, Ash happily told her" Serena, actually I've been also wanting to meet you. Thank you for the chocolates by the way, you totally impressed me for something different - rainbow chocolates that will totally melt my heart".

Ash now suddenly leans closer to her and plants a kiss on the forehead as well pressing his lips onto hers.

But as Ash was about to let go of her, Serena grabs his hand and asked him" Hey, Ash can we stay longer with this?"

Ash only silently nodded as Serena continues to press her lips on him.

**Note: Montpellier is actually a real place in France and this also seems to be atsory happening outside on the world of Pokemon**

**And special cameo from Bonnie by the way.**

**That basically concludes the story, oops sorry the ending was something of a cliffhanger since there was nothing stating what happens after the kiss. And this is also a different kind of romance, I didn't add the confession for this story also it seems this might be the shortest one shot Amourshipping story I had created since I'm running out of ideas what to right next.**

** But even with that I'm glad you are enjoying my story. Review and feed-back as usual and stay tune for more of my upcoming one-shot stories, this is vanilla869 now signing off. Happy Valentine's Day to your loved ones!**


End file.
